V8.1
|Release = January , 2018 |Related = 8.1 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.24b |Next = V8.2 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: 100 Thieves 2018 profileicon.png|100 Thieves 1907 Fenerbahçe 2018 profileicon.png|1907 Fenerbahçe Esports 6Sense 2018 profileicon.png|6Sense 7th heaven 2018 profileicon.png|7th heaven Afreeca Freecs 2018 profileicon.png|Afreeca Freecs Ahq e-Sports Club 2018 profileicon.png|Ahq e-Sports Club Avant Garde 2018 profileicon.png|Avant Garde Bbq Olivers 2018 profileicon.png|Bbq Olivers Chiefs Esports Club 2018 profileicon.png|Chiefs Esports Club Cloud9 2018 profileicon.png|Cloud9 Clutch Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Clutch Gaming Counter Logic Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Counter Logic Gaming Dark Horse 2018 (Alt) profileicon.png|Dark Horse Dark Passage 2018 profileicon.png|Dark Passage DetonatioN FocusMe 2018 profileicon.png|DetonatioN FocusMe Dire Wolves 2018 profileicon.png|Dire Wolves Echo Fox 2018 profileicon.png|Echo Fox FC Schalke 04 Esports 2018 profileicon.png|FC Schalke 04 Esports Flash Wolves 2018 profileicon.png|Flash Wolves FlyQuest 2018 profileicon.png|FlyQuest Fnatic 2018 profileicon.png|Fnatic Furious Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Furious Gaming G-Rex 2018 profileicon.png|G-Rex G2 Esports 2018 profileicon.png|G2 Esports Galakticos 2018 profileicon.png|Galakticos Gaming Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Gaming Gaming Giants Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Giants Gaming Golden Guardians 2018 profileicon.png|Golden Guardians H2k-Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|H2k-Gaming HWA Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|HWA Gaming Hafnet eSports 2018 profileicon.png|Hafnet eSports Hong Kong Attitude 2018 (Alt) profileicon.png|Hong Kong Attitude INTZ e-Sports 2018 profileicon.png|INTZ e-Sports Infinity eSports CR 2018 profileicon.png|Infinity eSports CR Isurus Gaming 2018 (Alt) profileicon.png|Isurus Gaming J Team 2018 (Alt) profileicon.png|J Team Jin Air Green Wings 2018 profileicon.png|Jin Air Green Wings Just Toys Havoks 2018 profileicon.png|Just Toys Havoks KT Rolster 2018 profileicon.png|KT Rolster KaBuM! e-Sports 2018 (Alt) profileicon.png|KaBuM! e-Sports Kaos Latin Gamers 2018 profileicon.png|Kaos Latin Gamers Kongdoo Monster 2018 profileicon.png|Kongdoo Monster Legacy Esports 2018 profileicon.png|Legacy Esports Legatum 2018 (Alt2) profileicon.png|Legatum MAD Team 2018 profileicon.png|MAD Team MVP 2018 profileicon.png|MVP Misfits Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Misfits Gaming OpTic Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|OpTic Gaming Order 2018 profileicon.png|Order PaiN Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|PaiN Gaming Predators eSports 2018 profileicon.png|Predators eSports ProGaming Esports 2018 profileicon.png|ProGaming e-Sports RED Canids 2018 profileicon.png|RED Canids ROX Tigers 2018 profileicon.png|ROX Tigers Rainbow7 2018 profileicon.png|Rainbow7 Rascal Jester 2018 profileicon.png|Rascal Jester Rebirth eSports 2018 profileicon.png|Rebirth eSports SK Telecom T1 2018 profileicon.png|SK Telecom T1 Sin Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Sin Gaming Splyce 2018 profileicon.png|Splyce Team Afro 2018 (Alt) profileicon.png|Team Afro Team Liquid 2018 profileicon.png|Team Liquid Team oNe eSports 2018 profileicon.png|Team oNe eSports Team ROCCAT 2018 profileicon.png|Team ROCCAT Team SoloMid 2018 profileicon.png|Team SoloMid Team Vitality 2018 profileicon.png|Team Vitality Unicorns of Love 2018 profileicon.png|Unicorns of Love Unsold Stuff Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|Unsold Stuff Gaming V3 Esports 2018 profileicon.png|V3 Esports Vivo Keyd 2018 profileicon.png|Vivo Keyd ZAGA Talent Gaming 2018 profileicon.png|ZAGA Talent Gaming ProfileIcon3242.png The following Emotes have been added to the store: D'Pengu Emote.png|D'Pengu Was that Me? Emote.png|Was that Me? Come at Me Emote.png|Come at Me General * Season 2018 Ranked season begins on January 16th, 2018. ** This resets all players' ranked league. ** This resets Hextech Chest drop on every champion. * In ranked Solo/Duo, Challenger players can now duo queue. * Fixed a severe client load time issue for players using macOS version 10.8 or earlier. To get the fix, you'll have to completely reinstall League. ;Honor * Each honor level now has 3 checkpoints. * Honor reset: ** Previous level 5 are now level 2, checkpoint 3. ** Previous level 4 are now level 2, checkpoint 2. ** Previous level 3 are now level 2, checkpoint 1. ** Previous level 2 are now level 2, no checkpoints. ** Previous level 1 and below do not reset. * New rewards: ** Level 1 *** Level up: one key. ** Level 2 *** Level up: one key *** Checkpoint: two key fragments ** Level 3 *** Level up: Level 3 Capsule containing 3 Key fragments, a ward skin, and or a higher value champion shard. *** Checkpoint: Level 3 Orb containing 2 Key fragments and or a higher value champion shard. ** Level 4 *** Level up: Level 4 Capsule containing 4 Key fragments, an emote, and or a higher value champion shard. *** Checkpoint: Level 4 Orb containing 2 Key fragments and or a higher value champion shard. ** Level 5 *** Level up: Level 5 Capsule containing 5 Key fragments, or , and or a higher value champion shard. If both skins are owned, you're guaranteed an emote or ward skin instead. *** Checkpoint: Level 5 Orb containing 3 Key fragments and or a higher value champion shard. League of Legends V8.1 Game * End-of-game runes stats that report duration (i.e. "Total Active Time") now use 00:00 formatting instead of number of seconds active. * Cleaned up Runes VFX in Spectator VFX to remove overlapping particles. * If you close the item shop within seconds of selling an item, the sale is cancelled. * Fixed a bug where many hard crowd controls would interrupt several charged/channeled abilities even when they had been blocked by a spell shield. * Fixed a bug where the healthbar fade and shake animations were displayed even if "Show Health Bar Shake" option was disabled. ** Clicking on an enemy tower will now consistently show its item inventory. ;Champion health bars * Higher contrast red health. * Darker background (to pop health even more). * Bigger, brighter level text. * Slightly slimmer border. * Smaller name text (creates contrast with CC states and room for club tags). Champions ; * and ** *** Now have appropriately themed bolts when using . ; * ** Damage per stack increased to from . ; * ** *** Overlay is no longer overwritten by . ; * ** Empowered attacks no longer interrupt the basic attacks of enemy champions they hit. ; * ** No longer goes on cooldown if it fizzles due to her losing vision of her target during its cast time. ; * ** Fixed a bug where his shield would expire, rather than refresh 12 seconds after taking damage. ; * ** Now correctly goes on cooldown on cast start instead of cast end. * ** Cooldown will no longer reset when buying the upgrade. ; * ** Transformation to and from Mega Gnar has been visually changed to remove a seizure risk. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow increased to 50% at all ranks from %. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Beam base damage reduced to from . ; * ** General *** Hair no longer stretches unnaturally during several animations. ** *** Trail no longer appears in front of the candy projectile. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed at level 1 reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 16 at all ranks. ; * ** *** VFX around the spit blob projectile no longer disappear beneath elevated terrain. ; * ** *** Ground VFX no longer slowly pulse on low and very low settings. ; * ** *** Water form VFX have been restored. ** *** Fire form VFX have been restored. ; * ** Fixed a bug where chaining certain dashes together would cause the second dash to last for the same duration as the first. This is why Twisted Advance took so long to reach a target after exiting . ; * ** *** Orbs are no longer offset during rotation. ; * ** No longer damages enemies if its empowered attack is dodged. * ** *** Bat VFX have been restored when jumping towards hunted targets. ; * ** Arms are no longer missing electric VFX. ; * ** Brittle proc no longer apply its effect if the attack that would apply it is blocked. ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 320 from . * ** Bonus physical damage increased to from . ** Stun duration increased to seconds from 1. ; * ** All now consistently fly at Unleashed Power's target, even if the target dies or goes invulnerable. ** The three spheres orbiting her now properly materialize even if Unleashed Power's target dies as the ability is cast. ** Syndra's movement no longer becomes funky for a few seconds if Unleashed Power's target dies before all spheres have fired. ** that didn't damage Unleashed Power's target now properly interact with her other abilities. ** that didn't damage Unleashed Power's target no longer move erratically when affected by her other abilities. ** created shortly after Unleashed Power ends no longer move erratically when affected by her other abilities. ; * ** *** Animal VFX dance have been restored when he's in rank five Turtle Stance. ; * ** Her first Tumble attack out of stealth can now correctly be heard/seen. ; * ** Zac will no longer get stuck in his Let's Bounce! animation continuously if he revives with after during the cast animation. ; * ** Now takes longer to register her new position (for purposes of calculating damage) when casting . * ** Minions can no longer drop shards for . * ** Trap arm time increased to seconds from . * ** Portal delay reduced to 0 seconds from . ; * ** Fixed very rare instances where canceling an auto attack could also cause an in-flight projectile to disappear. Items ; * Mana Charge tooltip updated to "for each mana expenditure" from "for each spell cast or mana expenditure". * Mana Charge no longer trigger on abilities without a mana cost. ; * Mana Charge tooltip updated to "for each basic attack or mana expenditure" from "for each basic attack, spell cast or mana expenditure". * Mana Charge no longer trigger on abilities without a mana cost. ; * Mana Charge no longer triggers on abilities without a mana cost. * Mana Charge tooltip updated to "for each mana expenditure" from "for each spell cast or mana expenditure". Runes ; * Now has ally/enemy color differentiation. * Tooltip now properly lists its base damage. ; * Ally hits will no longer count towards Electrocute if both allies have the Keystone equipped. ; * Now has ally/enemy color differentiation. ; * No longer apply its effect if the attack that would apply it is blocked. ; * Fixed interactions between the lockout on and ults and the Hextech Flashtraption and runes, which could cause them to lose access to and . * can no longer extend his leap range from brush via Hextech Flashtraption. ; * Level-up UI no longer persists when using at level 18. ; * If the channel is interrupted, 50% of the cooldown is now refunded. * If Predator's bonus damage is triggered via an area-of-effect ability, it will now prioritize the lowest-health target hit. * Grants % bonus movement speed for the first seconds. ; * Now works properly with alternate HUD schemes (Flipped Minimap, Team Frames on Left, etc.). ; * Fixed a bug where abilities that cost health to cast will cause its bonus healing amount in the rune panel to decrease. ; * Resolve secondary: ** Bonus attack damage reduced to from . ** Ability power reduced to 9 from 18. ** Grants 65 health. ; * Resolve secondary: ** Bonus attack speed reduced to 9% from 18%. ** Grants 65 health. ; * Precision secondary: ** Bonus health reduced to 65 from 130. ** Grants 9% bonus attack speed. * Domination secondary: ** Bonus health reduced to 65 from 130. ** Grants attack damage or 9 ability power (Adaptive). * Sorcery secondary: ** Bonus health reduced to 65 from 130. ** Grants 6 attack damage or 10 ability power (Adaptive). ; * Resolve secondary: ** Grants 65 health. ** Bonus attack damage reduced to 6 from 12. ** Ability power reduced to 10 from 20. ; * Gold and healing are now properly granted to units in stasis when a takedown is earned. ; * Now properly updates its user's summoner spell icons in spectator mode. Media Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes